The Lion and the Lamb
by Mzkitti
Summary: Bella doesnt know what shes getting herself into when she meets the elaborate Edward Cullen. Alice warns him to stay away. Does he listen? Yeah Right! All Human. AU
1. Chapter 1

Trip the Light Fantastic

BPOV

"Do you think this is too much?" I asked, turning in front of the mirror. I was wearing a midnight blue dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline.

"No!" Alice squealed, grinning like a crazed pixie. "You need to make an entrance, and this is the dress for it. Here, wear these heels – the silver will look amazing with your dress."

She held them with one hand while I looked at them skeptically. "Do you really think heels are a good idea with my nonexistent sense of balance?"

A giggle bubbled over from her. "Oh, Bella, you trip on air! At least this way you'll look fabulous while doing it! And who knows, maybe Mr. Right will catch you this time." I rolled my eyes; I _so _didn't need to be reminded of my former boyfriend/fiancé/ratbastard.

I snorted as I slipped the heels on, they were strappy and light, and made my legs look incredibly long. "See, I told you," she said as she slowly walked around me.

"Now, for the makeup, I think we should go for a sultry but innocent look, you know the whole madonna/whore thing." I frowned at that. "I don't want to look like a tricked out hooker, I'm NOT that girl!"

"Oh no worries, you won't look like you're that kind of girl," she muttered " you'll still look like Bella, just – a Naughty Bella. Trust me." Alice put shadow on my eyes, making them somehow appear larger and softer almost – seductive? Then she added a pale rose lip stain, topped with a shimmering lip-gloss. She then added a shimmering powder across my shoulder blades and between and down across my chest. She grinned widely.

"Perfect," she announced, "Sparkly is good!" She danced around, delighted with her handiwork. "Come on, lets get the party started!"

We left her room and headed towards the sunken living room. Loud music was blaring from hidden speakers while a disco ball slowly spun from the ceiling, causing rainbows to fly around the room.

Alice's face lit up, "Oooh, Jasper's here! I'm going to grab him –hey, want to come with me?" I saw Jasper frantically motioning in our direction.

I smiled at my best friend, "No, you go ahead, it's hot in here, so I think I'll get something to drink." I didn't want to intrude, and I really was thirsty.

Alice skipped away while I kept making my way down the stairs. My feet only wobbled a little, so I began feeling a bit more confident maneuvering towards the punch bowl. Glancing at the bar, I stopped where I was. Standing beside a gorgeous strawberry blonde was the most glorious man I had ever seen. He was tall, with striking copper hair in wild disarray. _Sex hair, _my mind softly whispered. He laughed at something the woman said, throwing back his head, revealing the column of his throat. I was overcome with the desire to press my lips against his throat, sliding my tongue down further, tasting the saltiness of his skin –suddenly my body jolted – his eyes met mine and I was frozen like a deer – but not like in headlights. This was primal – I was his prey, and he was a sleek mountain lion, looking as if he were about to _pounce. _I felt my heart skip a beat and quickly dragged my eyes away, feeling faint. I realized I had forgotten to breathe. _God, he was so far out of my league, I'm not even in the same division._ Turning, I went back to getting some punch.

I started to reach for a cup when suddenly a pale hand with long, graceful fingers gently picked one up "Allow me," murmured a velvet voice beside my ear. An involuntary shiver went through me as his warm breath caressed the side of my neck. I pulled back quickly, staring into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. It was _him. _He smiled crookedly, while handing me a glass of punch.

I took a quick breath and looked away. "Thank you," I said, barely able to make a coherent sentence. He chuckled softly, "I noticed you from across the room – I don't believe we've met. I'm Edward."

I bit my lower lip and glanced up at him. "Be-Bella." I muttered, a million butterflies in my stomach. I took a quick gulp of the punch, realizing the fruity goodness was liberally laced with vodka. _Liquid courage, just perfect. _

Edward shifted and looked inquiringly at me. "Would you care to dance with me?" gracefully offering his hand. I glanced back to the bar, noticing the strawberry blonde staring at us. If looks could kill – I focused my attention back to him.

"Um, what about your date? Shouldn't you be asking her?" _I am such an idiot, shut up!_

He glanced over at the bar. "Oh, you mean Tanya." He paused for a moment, his green eyes sparkling. "She's not a date, she's – well let's just say she's more of a – distraction. But I digress. Back to the question at hand – would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?"

I finished my punch and tucked my hand into his. "You should be warned, I don't really dance well. At. All." I muttered, feeling my cheeks flame with embarrassment. He leaned down to my ear and softly whispered, "It's all in the leading." His hand wrapped around my waist and suddenly we were whirling. I smiled against his chest, breathing in his scent that was uniquely him. His arms tightened around me as he nuzzled his face in my hair. The next song that came on was slow, so we swayed gently to the music. He pulled away to look at me, "So do you have any distractions in your life?" he asked curiously.

I grinned, remembering his description of Tanya. "No, nothing like that."

He nodded and smiled down at me. "_I _could be a distraction to you," he whispered softly.

I froze, unable to process what he said for a moment. It slowly began to dawn on me that he was suggesting that I could be what - another _Tanya _for him? I was _furious! _

"What - I, are you suggesting that I become what _Tanya _is to you?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. He looked at me in surprise, and then began laughing.

"My, you _are _a spitfire, aren't you? No, dear Bella, not that, never that," he leaned down so his mouth was pressed against my ear. "I apologize, I should not have moved so quickly. I just find you enticing."

My anger evaporated, and suddenly I was getting tired. Tonight had been too much of a roller coaster ride. I moved away from him and took a deep breath to gather my thoughts. "I really should be going." _I should, but I don't really want to ever be apart from him._

"I understand," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He looked at me for a moment appearing indecisive. Then his face brightening he reached into his pocket and took out his cell. "I would really like to hear from you again, could we trade numbers?" I nodded and we gave each other our phone numbers.

He gently brought my hand up to his lips, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through my body. A look of surprise flashed so quickly across his face I would have missed it if I'd blinked. The corners of his mouth pulled up as he gazed at me. "It has been a pleasure. I look forward to seeing you again." With that he turned and swiftly made his way back towards his _distraction_.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

After giving Jasper a goodnight kiss I ran upstairs and bounced into my room. Bella was lying across my bed dozing with her copy of Wuthering Heights. I started to throw a soft blanket over her when her eyes opened. "Hey Alice, great party!" she smiled and sat up while stretching her arms above her head. I hadn't seen her so relaxed in – well, too long. I know how hard it had been for her when she broke off her engagement with Mike. He was _such_ a total jerk. Sure, he looked like a nice guy, but not so much when he was caught red-handed playing Hide the Salami (probably more like Vienna sausage) in the shower with Lauren. And this like a week before his wedding with Bella. She didn't deserve to be treated like that, and he definitely was undeserving of someone as good as Bella. No, he and Lauren were perfect for one another. For all I care they could both drown together in the shallow end of the gene pool.

"I'm so glad you had fun!" I chirped happily. "I didn't mean to desert you, it's just Jasper and I sort of got caught up in our own little world and – "

"No, really it's alright," she quickly interrupted, "I had a really good time, definitely better than I expected."

I caught the sudden softness of her voice and my eyes shot to her. She was resting her chin on her knees, with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "So tell me, just exactly how good of a time did you have?" I inquired. _Oooh, maybe she met Mr. Right after all. Or at least Mr. Heyimareallyniceguy. _

Bella met my eyes, hers sparkling with pleasure. "Oh, can't a girl have any secrets?"

I laughed, "Sure, just not with me!" I clapped my hands together gleefully. "I know! You met someone didn't you? And no holding out on me either!"

Bella blushed furiously. "You're just a regular Miss Cleo, aren't you? Fine, yes I did meet someone and we danced a little. Just a couple of dances, but I had fun."

"No tripping? Wow, you know we're talking divine intervention here. Was he cute?"

Bella chewed her bottom lip for a moment before answering. "No, I wouldn't say that," she muttered "More like gorgeous – painfully so. He had the most beautiful green eyes and supermodel hair. It was all messy and was a beautiful coppery – almost bronze color."

My breath caught for a moment. _No, it couldn't be. _"A name, Bella, did he give you his name?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "It was Edward."

_Edward. Shit. This is so not good._

Bella's POV

Alice had the funniest look on her face that I had ever seen. "Hey, you're not sick or anything, are you?"

She quickly smoothed her features. It would have been funny if not for the weirdness factor. "No, no I'm fine."

"So do you know him?"

She looked at me for a moment before answering. Taking a deep breath she said softly "Yes, I know Edward. He's my step brother."

"Really? That's great – so is he really – I mean, he seems so different from anyone I've ever met. I'd like to know more about him." I gazed expectantly at Alice, waiting for an answer. She was abnormally quiet, with a little frown on her face. This was so not like Alice. I quickly ran through all the possibilities that could cause a look like that on her pixie face.

I broke the silence first. "Alice, he's not like gay – is he?" My face was suddenly on fire. _.God I can't believe I'm discussing her brother's sexual orientation with her. ShitShitShit. _"Not that there's something wrong with that. I have lots of friends that are, I just didn't expect it." _Why don't I just shut up already? _

"No, Bella, he's not gay." She let out a sigh and continued. "It's just, I don't think he's the right person for you to be seeing."

Now I was really annoyed. "Come on, Alice. You've been begging me to start seeing someone. Besides, it was just a friend type deal, I mean really, Edward is so gorgeous and I'm – well, I'm just me. " I felt my heart squeeze with sadness. "I understand if you don't think I'm good enough for him – "

Alice glanced up and smiled gently. "Stop it! You don't understand, I think Edward isn't good enough for _you_! He's – he's not good for you. I don't want to see you hurt, that's all."

"I'm an adult, Alice." I huffed. "I'm tired of being told what I should and shouldn't do. First my father, then Mike, then you. Just cut it out. I appreciate your advice, but I can take care of myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, finally. Here is my update I hope you've been enjoying it so far. And I don't own anything. It was all Stephenie Meyer. **

Hiding in plain site.

If all you ever wanted was in front of you, could you recognize it?

Edward's POV

I drove back to my apartment after the party had descended. Tanya had tried to get

me to stay. Her intentions were clear. I didn't feel like it tonight though. I just wanted to get home and take a long, hot shower. I sped up.

The cell phone went off. I slowed down to check it. Great, a text from Alice. I scanned it quickly, and then spun my Volvo around, speeding back to my parent's house.

I pulled up to the house and quickly jumped out of my car. As I walked up to the door I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt tame it back to its usual untidy mess. Just as I reached the door it swung open. Alice was there to meet me. She looked like a seriously pissed off goth Tinker bell. It would have been vastly amusing if I didn't know her so well.

"Edward!" she growled at me fiercely as she dragged me inside the house. "I don't know what has come over you, but you need to stay away from my friend."

I couldn't help the smile that broke over my face. "Ah, you must be referring to Bella." God, she was gorgeous.

"Stop with the smirking, Edward! She's not the one for you," She ground out fiercely, her small hands clenched at her hips.

I snorted, "And who are _you _to decide if someone is for me or not? There is a certain – attraction, if you will, and I believe the feeling is somewhat reciprocated."

Alice frowned up at me. "I'm your sister, Edward, and I know how your are with women. Bella is my friend, and she just doesn't need that from you." She took a breath before continuing. "She hasn't been – I think she's only been in one relationship, and that did not turn out so well, I don't want to see her hurt again – especially not by you. Just don't talk to her, okay? "

"What in the world gave you the idea that I would hurt her?" Good God, I didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed. "Nothing happened, Alice, you're acting like I stole her virtue. We only danced." Though I must admit my interest was piqued. I had not seen my sister so protective of anyone else prior to this.

She furiously stamped her foot "I'm not saying you would do it intentionally, Edward. You would sweep her off her feet, and then when she's no longer your shiny new toy you would destroy her piece by piece. Don't bother denying it, your track record speaks for itself, that's just the way you roll, right _Slutward_?"

I stared in disbelief at my sister. _Ouch. _"So that's what you think of me?"

Sure, I've been called that, and worse, but hearing it from my own sister was somewhat more painful than I had expected.

She looked at me sadly. "Like I said, that's just the way you roll."

Alice's POV

I watched as Edward turned to leave. I didn't like confronting him over my friend, but I knew it had to be done. I had to protect Bella, she was like a sister to me, and though I did love Edward, I knew what kind of person he was. He was beautiful, intelligent, and so selfish, almost to the point of cruelty. I wish so much that he would change, but there was a piece of his soul that was locked away that didn't allow him to see beyond himself.

As for Bella, well she was a giver, and she would give everything until there was nothing left, and Edward would take everything she had to give without a second thought.

I couldn't save the world, but maybe I could save my friend.

Edward's POV

I ran my fingers through her long brown hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her small pink tongue darted out and licked at my ear, resulting in a jolt of electricity that streaked through me. I bent down to capture her soft, full lips with mine, my tongue slipping into her sweet warm mouth while I pressed her tightly against my hard body. God, she was delicious.

_She moaned softly into my mouth, tracing the muscles on my chest with her delicate hands. They fluttered like butterfly wings against my jeans, clumsily undoing the buttons and pushing them down. She tore her lips away from mine and began raining kisses down my body until she reached the top of my boxers. My breath caught in my throat as her hands slipped underneath the band, touching the tip of my –_

A loud buzzing jolted me out of bed. "Fuck," I hissed at the alarm clock, smacking it hard enough to cause it to skitter across the nightstand. What the hell, I haven't had a dream like that since I was a horny 17 year old_. _I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made a cup of coffee. I quickly went over the events of last night, the boring party, dancing with the lovely Bella. Then the talk with my overprotective sister. I snorted into my cup. She's never cared whom I slept with before, so why Bella should be such an issue, I had no idea. She was treating me like a child trying to steal treats from a cookie jar. No, this simply would not do. I glanced at the cell phone and smirked. Alice said not to talk to her – but nothing about _texting_. I snickered as I picked up the phone.

**Well isn't he a sneaky bastard. LOL. Feel free to review, they make me happy:D**


End file.
